


let me count the ways

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, romanticization of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Roman and Virgil persuade Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	let me count the ways

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

For most people, if their boyfriend launched himself at their bed with enough force to bounce on the mattress, they would be freaked out. Surprised, maybe. Or at least shaken enough that they would make a mistake on the careful notes they were copying into their notebook.

After years of practice, Logan didn’t even react. 

“You have to do it,” Roman said. His eyes bored into the side of Logan’s face; he wouldn’t give Roman the satisfaction of looking at him.

“I don’t have to do anything.”

“Yeah, but you should do it, though,” came Virgil’s voice from the other side, the mattress dipping slightly as he joined them. It was a bit of a cramped fit, the three teenagers in Logan’s childhood bed, but they managed to sit side by side by side against the headboard if they squeezed. 

(Logan had never particularly minded the tight space, and he had reason to believe that his boyfriends didn’t either.)

“You keep saying that, and you haven’t given me one good reason to do so,” he said. They’d been going on about this topic of conversation for days, and although Logan was quite certain about his answer, he was interested in what argument they’d give him now.

He bit his cheek as Roman huffed a sigh, awkwardly shimmying down the mattress until he was flat on his back and staring resolutely at the ceiling. 

“Reasons why Logan should absolutely run for senior class president,” he announced, holding up a finger. “Reason one: College applications.”

Virgil clicked his tongue. “Looks good on a resume.”

“That’s a low blow,” Logan said. “You know I love padding my resume.”

Roman continued. “Reason two: you’d be really good at it.”

At this, Logan scoffed, flipping the page of his notebook with a bit more force than needed. “Anyone would be good at it. The president barely does anything.”

“See?” Virgil added. “Reason three: it’s easy—!” 

“The president does stuff!” Roman insisted over Virgil’s voice. He counted on his other hand as he listed, “The senior class president says the morning announcements over the loudspeaker, they organize community fundraisers, they help organize prom—”

Virgil lightly jostled Logan’s shoulder, finally making him pause his writing. “You can make our senior prom better than our junior one. Reason four.”

“And reason _five_ ,” Roman added swiftly, reaching over to snatch the pencil out of Logan’s hand. Logan looked up at him with a pout that was only partly genuine.

“You love taking charge with stuff,” Roman said warmly as he shot Logan a proud smile. “This would be a good fit for you.”

Logan softened at the look on Roman’s face, and the fondness in both his and Virgil’s voice. It was becoming increasingly difficult to say no to these two, but still… 

“I don’t know,” Logan said, eyes down to where his hands where folded in his lap. Virgil looked at him appraisingly. “Oh, reason seven!” Roman said triumphantly. “You get the closest student parking spot there is—”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, L,” Virgil said. His eyes darted down to Roman. “Don’t listen to us.”

Whatever look the two of them had shared, Roman seemed suddenly sheepish. He turned on his side and ran his hand up and down Logan’s shin comfortingly.

“Yeah, Lo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it a whole thing—” 

“You didn’t make it a whole thing!” Logan interjected before Roman could spiral. “It’s okay. Honestly, I… I think it’d be. Good. To be— you know. To try it.”

He floundered for just a few more seconds before quitting the thought. Luckily, his boyfriends were experts in translating Logan speak.

“You want to be class president,” Roman encouraged. “So why don’t you wanna run?”

Logan shrugged, picking at his bedspread. “I don’t know.”

There were a few beats of silence, and then Virgil grabbed his hand. Logan looked at him, but he merely raised their combined hands to kiss the back of Logan’s hand.

“Reason number 8 you should run,” he said simply. “You’d win.”

Logan scoffed to distract from his flusteredness. “I don’t know. You don’t know that.”

“Of course you’d win,” Roman insisted, getting up on his knees to scooch closer to his boyfriends. “People really like you.”

“Yeah, dude, you always talk about the smartest shit in class, everyone thinks you’re a genius,” Virgil said.

“And they think you’re _funny_ ,” Roman said, grabbing Logan’s other hand and massaging it gently. “People always tell me how hard it is not to laugh when you make some comment behind the teacher’s back.”

“And people just like listening to you,” Virgil said, bumping Logan’s shoulder again. “You’re a leader, dude. You’d win.”

Logan kept his eyes on his lap. His face felt hot, and not just from the casual physical affection from his boyfriends.

“I don’t want to lose,” he said quietly. His face got hotter; how _juvenile_ that sounded. But it was the truth.

Suddenly he felt something brushing his cheek: Virgil’s hand, gently urging Logan to look at him again. Logan looked, and was immediately gifted with Virgil’s mouth on his. The kiss was short, just a few seconds, but it made something lighten in Logan’s chest. 

“You will win,” Virgil said. Logan could see the earnest belief in his eyes.

Then those eyes narrowed into something mischievous. “Roman, tell him he’ll win.”

Logan quirked a brow, but before he could react Roman was leaning into his lap to give Logan an overdramatic smooch on the mouth. 

“You will win!” he said chipperly as Logan flushed and tried not to laugh. “Virgil, tell him again—”

“Okay, okay!” Logan said through his escaping laughter as Virgil tried to press another kiss to his cheek. “I’ll run for class president.”

Roman and Virgil made some whooping noises of celebration for a few seconds. Roman flipped onto his back again, while Virgil and Logan tried to move to lie down next to him. Despite how little room they had on the bed, they made it work, as they always did.

“Hey, you know what?” Virgil added when they were settled. He gestured between himself and Roman. “You got two votes right here.”

“Yeah, you do!” Roman said proudly, snuggling closer into Logan’s arm. 

Logan smiled, soft and real. “Yes, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
